Power Rangers Final Force Episode 22: Night of the Living Rangers
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: Sorry to keep ya waiting, episode 22 is here, just in time for Halloween!


"I can't believe this!" Yelled Zee, "Feels like we've been fighting this guy for hours!"

"Xenon did say that this was some kind of ghost monster, those are notoriously hard to kill!" Dan explained.

"Heh, and on the night before Halloween, didn't know Pyrite liked theming," Joked Mike.

"Ok, well then how do we get rid of this thing?" Asked Madi.

"Hit it harder!" Yelled Kass, "6th Ranger Shuffle Mode!" She ran up to the Monster, and yelled, "6th Ranger Slash!" a cascade of 6th Rangers flew out and attacked the Ghost Monster making him fall over, Kass finished off by driving her staff through the Monsters Heart, he turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared. Kass demorphed and said, "Piece of Cake!"

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" said Mike.

Kass shrugged, "I dunno, the same reason we don't use our Megazords right away."

Madi giggled, "Heh, alright, let's go home. It's late."

Later that night Madi was woken up by the sound of glass breaking she looked at the spot next to her on the bed and didn't see anything, "Kass?" she asked putting on her glasses, she got up and left her room, she looked around and saw that the lights were out, she flicked one of the light switches and nothing happened. Madi pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight, looking around her living room, she noticed all the lightbulbs were shattered. She heard something run behind her, she quickly turned and saw… nothing, Madi readied her Morpher, when she turned around she saw Kass, standing in a corner, menacingly.

"K-Kass? What are you doing up so late?" Madi noticed Kass' suit was glowing and… broken, "What… happened?"

Kass let out a howling shriek. Madi covered her ears and saw Kass lunge toward her, with her blade activated. Madi Morphed and dodged the attack. Kass punched at Madi and she caught her hand, "Somethings wrong with your suit, I-I'll demorph you!" Madi grabbed at Kass's Morpher and felt a shock through her whole body, "That's not right…" Madi looked at her girlfriend's deteriorating form, "I gotta make her demorph by damaging her suit," She raised her bow and winced, "I'm sorry…" Madi fired a barrage of arrows at Kass, making sparks fly from the suit, eventually Kass demorphed and collapsed. Madi ran up and hugged her, "Are you ok? What happened?"  
Kass was shivering, "I-I couldn't stop myself… I felt my body moving on its own and try to…" She started crying.

"Kass, I'm ok! It's fine!" Said Madi.

"No, it's not! I could've killed you!"

Madi hugged her tighter, "Let's go to the command center and tell Xenon. We can figure out what happened."

Madi and Kass teleported to the Command Center and explained everything to Xenon, he called the rest of the team.

When everyone arrived, Xenon explained everything, "It seems that you didn't exactly defeat that last monster. His spirit was unleashed into the code of Kass' Morpher and essentially took control, due to her Morpher being a prototype, the firewall present in them wasn't nearly as optimized. Madi, you didn't touch Kass's Morpher at all did you?"

"I uh… did" said Madi nervously.

"Shit…" said Xenon, "The virus will be able to get into the mainframe of the command center and… infect the rest of you."

"What?" said Zee, "What… what do we do?"

"There is one thing, Alpha, lead them to the Morpher Override button it will-" The tube Xenon was being projected to went blank, then the lights to the rest of the command center went out. Dimmer, red lights turned on.

"What happened?" Mike said.

Alpha looked around, "The virus is in the command center, we need to act fast or this will spread to the whole Morphin' Grid!"  
Kass started groaning, she gripped her head, "it's… it's happening again!" her body was enveloped in green light and she screamed, and Morphed into a distorted form of her Ranger suit.

Mike grabbed his Morpher but Alpha stopped him, "Morphing will only spread the virus!"

"Fine, but I can still fight!" he held out his hand and said, "Finale Sabre," he ran toward Kass, sword in hand and knocked her back, "I'll hold her off, you guys get to the button!"  
"Yeah right!" said Zee, "I'm not letting your dumb ass get hurt without me. Victory Trident!"

The two Rangers tried to hold off Kass with their weapons, Kass was mindlessly attacking, Mike stepped back, "We can't hurt her! She's still in there!"

"We don't have to, we just gotta make sure she doesn't get to the others!"

"We're talking about Kass, she can wipe the floor with us!"

"She isn't in control, we just gotta incapacitate her!"

Mike smirked, "Leave it to me!" Mike charged at her and she swung her blade at him, Mike dodged and grabbed Kass's arm. Mike recoiled and grabbed his hand, "Something's wrong!"

"What do you mean?" said Zee.

"Well uh…" Mike shows his hand, Zee put her hand over her mouth, Mike was slowly Morphing, "I-I don't think I can stop it!"

Zee held her Morpher to her face, "Hey guys, there's been a… development."

"What is it?" said Dan.

"The virus can be spread by touch, Mike's just been infected."  
"G-get out of there!" Yelled Madi.

Zee ran over to the same door everyone else went through but it wouldn't open, she tried forcing it open but it wouldn't budge, "The door won't open!" Zee said, the sound of howling screeches in the background.

"Don't worry! We'll come to get you!" said Madi.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself!" She paused as she fought off her teammates, "Just hurry and get to the button…" She grunted as she tried fighting them off again, "Grr, Get back! No wait-" her communicator went out.

"Oh no…" said Madi, she started hyperventilating, "Nonono this is bad…"

Dan grabbed her shoulders, "Madi, I need you to get ahold of yourself."  
Madi closed her eyes and nodded, following Alpha shakily.

Alpha opened the next door and they were met with the Training Room.  
"Wait, I thought the entrance to the training room was in the main room," said Adam.

"It is…" said Alpha, "Or rather was. It seems the virus has spread to the controls of the Command Center… meaning that the virus will eventually be able to spread to other things…"  
"Like?" asked Madi.

"Like accessing teleportation controls. Letting the Zombified Rangers out and spreading it to other Rangers… meaning all hope for this world… the universe will be gone."

"Oh no…" said Madi, we… we need to get to the button. Now."

"All the rooms are randomized, we need to be quick!" said Alpha.

The Rangers exited the room and saw an empty room with no other doors, "Let's leave…" said Adam, who turned around and saw that the door was gone.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and backed into each other, "Be ready for anything!" Dan commanded.

2 of the parallel walls began closing in on them, Madi began shaking, "I've had nightmares about this!" She said, her hands shaking.

"Calm yourself Madi, we can-" Dan began.

"N-no we cant! It's hopeless, we're dead! We're dead!" Madi dropped her Bow.

"Wait, I might be able to do something!" Said Alpha, he touched the ground and some circuits began glowing blue, the walls stopped and a door formed in one of them, Alpha fell over and said, "There…"

Madi helped him up, "Wh-what did you do?"

"I overrode this room's programming… Unfortunately, I can't do it again, the virus infected my harddrive, luckily we Alphas have our memories stored in a universal storage cloud, but if we don't reboot fast I'll wind up just like the Rangers."

"Then let's go," said Dan, "We can't waste any time."

The group went through the door, and on the other side was Mike, his suit was corrupted just like Kass's was, he let out an unholy screech.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" said Dan.

Mike Lunged toward Dan, flailing is sword around, Dan tried blocking the attacks with his Axe, but Mike got one good hit on Dan's side, infecting him.

"DAN NO!" Madi yelled, "We need to go, now!"  
Madi pulled back her bow and charged and arrow, she released it and it shot a hole through the wall, where Adam, Madi, and Alpha ran though, the infected teammates tried catching up but were stopped by the wall repairing itself.

Madi fell down on her hands and knees, breathing heavily, "This is giving me a headache… I… I need to lay down…"  
"We can't! Said Alpha, he began to walk toward her but one of his legs locked up, "Ay yi yi… it's spreading…"

"Alpha! Are you ok?" Madi said.

He started limping, "I will be once we get to that button!"  
The trio walked through the dark halls, their footsteps echoing throughout the area. They stopped when they heard the familiar screeching howl that came from the infected Rangers, they began to run, the end of the hall seemed to get farther and farther away. Adam tripped, Madi and Alpha turned too look at him, Adam looked to see what tripped him and he saw a white, gloved hand coming from the floor. "Run!" yelled Adam, and Zee's suit lifted itself from the ground. The infection quickly spread up Adam's leg, and soon made its way to his face, Madi picked up Alpha and dashed to the exit, it was nearly impossible to keep up with the door moving away, but Madi leapt forward and through it, as it shut behind them.

"What are we gonna do?" Madi asked, "Everyone but me has been infected… it's only a matter of time until-" she stopped herself before she got worked up again, "we can't afford any more mistakes."

Madi and Alpha made their way through the doors. It seemed they got through the worst of it. As they went through the last door, they saw the reset button, it looked like it was a mile away, its blinking red light was rhythmically illuminating the room before it returned to pitch black. After a few blinks, Mike appeared. And then Zee. And Adam. and Dan. And finally… Kass, all staring at their targets, their suits looking worse than ever.

"This is it…" said Alpha.

"We can do this!" Madi yelled.

Madi picked up her robot friend, ran toward the group of zombies and jumped over them. She landed behind them and made a mad dash for the button. Madi tripped and dropped Alpha, they got up and saw that the Rangers were getting closer. Alpha aimed his arms toward the group and they opened up, revealing 2 cannons. Alpha fired a blue laser from his arms, blowing the team back.

"Holy shit!" said Madi, "How long could you do that?"

"Forever, it uses up a lot of power though… power that was being routed to my firewall program…" Alpha's eyes went blank and his whole screen face turned bright red.

Madi got back on her feet and ran toward the button, every time the room is illuminated the Rangers got closer. Until Madi felt a weight bring her to the floor, she pushed it off and saw Kass, she got back up and felt her suit forming. Madi ran toward the button, feeling herself getting drug down by her suit, she forced herself to get closer, her suit formed around her whole body sans her head. As the helmet grew around her face she smashed her hand down on the button. She froze, her suit glitching like her teammates. Suddenly her suit disappeared, she gasped for air.

Her Morpher let out a synthesized voice, "[MORPHER RECALIBRATION PROCESS ACTIVATED, REMOVING ALL VIRUS PROGRAMS]."

Madi turned to her friends, they were frozen, then suddenly, Adam's suit disappeared. Then Dan's disappeared, followed by Zee and Mike.

Madi walked up to Kass's frozen suit. It shuddered and then disappeared, Kass gasped. She looked at her girlfriend in the eyes, and cried, she fell into Madi's arms, "I am… so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you… I can't believe I…"

"Shhhh…" said Madi, "It's over…"


End file.
